I'm not dead
by Obvious flirting angel
Summary: Repost. Raine Swan was always the more outgoing and wild swan sister but under the party girl facade she hides a secret a secret that she never wants anyone to know. but will a certain buff vampire be able to uncover her secret and give her something she's always wanted
1. Undead

The Living Dead

'Tis like the quiet early morn When a chill is in the air To surround and then engulf With melancholia and despair 'Tis like a ship on waters' grey With ocean swells meant to entomb Though a knife doth pierce the heart Blood egresses from the moon 'Tis like an iron sarcophagus Sailing waters to nowhere Imprisoning suffocation doth Impede the soul to bare 'Tis like a graveyard of the sea Whose only skeletal remains Equipped with living flesh Devoid of love and all its pain 'Tis the rattle of last breath Relinquished slowly on death bed 'Tis the man without a soul Condemned to live though he be dead

Tamara Beryl Latham


	2. Preface

When people think of the after life they think of the pearly gates of heaven or the fiery depths of hell. But I'd bet not one person who imagines death is ready to embrace it with open arms. No person will ever be ready to die no matter how much they believe they're going to heaven. I would pay you a hundred dollars right now to name ten people who can say that they have live all they wanted to live,done all they want to do, and are completely and totally ready to die. Because well lets face it anyone who wants to die so badly that they thirst for the hug of death himself; is absolutely crazy. so i guess you can call me insane.


	3. Chapter 3

My mom drove me and my sister to the airport with the windows rolled down ; the wind blowing my hair and annoying me to no end. I wore Blue skinny jeans, a blue shirt with the captain america shield on it, and red combat boots, as a farewell gesture.

In the olympic peninsula of northwest Washington state, an itty bitty town named Forks exists under a near constant cover of clouds. It was from this town that my mother ran away with me and my sister when we were only three months was this town that me and Bella spent a month every summer until we were fourteen. It was Forks were Bella and I were now travelling to. I couldn't be happier.

I loved Forks. I loved the rain, and the greenery. I loved the nice homey feel of a small town.

"Bella, Raine," Mom says to us the last of the millionth times-before we boarded the plane, "You don't have to do this."

Me and Bella both look like mom, except mom has short hair and laugh lines and I have my dads curled locks. I feel slightly panicked looking into her large childlike eyes. But it goes away when I remember Phil. Sure I didn't like the guy but at least he could make sure mom didn't get lost or evicted

"I want to go." Bella lies badly. I could tell mom wasn't buying it so I added "yeah mom. It'll be fun living with Charlie." I see mom try to hold back a snort.

"Tell Charlie I said hi"

"We will" we say in unison. I shoot Bella a look. The whole twin talking thing got annoying around sixteen years ago.

"I'll see you soon " She almost pleads. "You can come home whenever you want."

"Dont worry about us" Bella urged. " It'll be great. I love you mom."

She hugged us tightly for a minute, and then we get on the plane, and she was gone.

Bella squeezes my hand reassuringly.I squeeze my eyes shut. I'm terrified of flying. I prefer to be as close to the ground as possible."It'll be five hours until were back on solid ground, and six hours until we arrive at Charlie's house.

Dad had been really nice about the entire thing. He'd already gotten us registered for high school and was going to help Bella find a car. I had driven my car to forks three weeks ago.

It was sure to be weird living with both Charlie and Bella. Neither him or Bella could be called outspoken. It would probably be worse now since he was really confused about why Bella wanted to come to forks. She hated Forks with an intensity that i reserve for the Kardashian family, Bared Khloe of course.

when we landed in Port Angeles it was course. I inhaled a breath of salty mist that filled the air.

Dad was waiting for us next to his police cruiser. I ran off of the plane and captured him in a tight hug. "I missed you so much" I mumble into his shoulder. " I missed you to baby girl. But I can't breath." He says in a breathless voice. "Oy. Thanks for grabbing your bags " Bella says sarcastically as she struggles to lug her suitcase and my six large duffel bags. "Your welcome." I say happily taking two of my bags and putting them in the trunk. Bella rolls her eyes and Charlie gives her an awkward hug and we finish putting the bags in the trunk of the car. Dad studies us before he says "You two haven't changed. How's Renee?"

"Moms fine. It's good to see you dad"

"I found a good car for you, really cheap." he announces when were all strapped into our seat belts.

"what kind of car?" Bella asks suspiciously "Twenty bucks says it's a pick up." I say from the back seat.

"It's a truck actually a Chevy"

"Ha!" I say

Bella and Charlie ignore me.

"Where did you find it." Bella asks.

"Do you remember Billy Black dow at la push?"

" No" Bella says a little too bluntly.

"Do you remember that boy who we use to make eat mud pies when we where five?" I ask

"Jacob?"

"Yeah. Billy's Jacobs dad."

"Oh."

"He's in a wheelchair now" Charlie continued talking but at this point I got bored and put my headphones in and blasted Want You Back by Cher Lloyd at full volume.

Things in the front seemed to be getting awkward so I decided to liven things up a bit.

"I broke it off thinking you'd be crying,

Now I feel like SHH looking at you flyin

I want you back

I want you back

I want you want you back" They give me weird looks but I continue to sing as I look out the window.

It was beautiful. The green was a nice change from the browns and dark reds of the desert.

Before I knew it we were at dads house. He still lived in the house he had bought with mom.

Then I noticed Bella's 'truck'. It was an ugly pale red color, with huge circular fenders, and a ridiculous sized cab. I give one look at Bella's face and see that she didn't share my distaste.

"Wow dad I love it! Thanks" She exclaimed. Charlie was clearly embarrassed "I'm glad you like it."

It took three trips for me to get all of my stuff upstairs. When I was eleven I refused to share a room with Bella any longer so dad refurnished the attic and that has been my room at Charlies house ever since.I love my room. The dark wood floors, the candy apple red walls, The high ceiling, the back curtain and base boards.

The only downside that I can see to living with Charlie is the bathroom. Notice I said bathroom as in only one.

One of the worst things about dad is he doesn't stay around long, he left me to get 'unpacked' and 'get settled in' something that is easy for Bella and Charlie but basically impossible for me and mom. I hate being alone, Because when your alone there's no reason to pretend any longer even if all you want to do is act like nothing is wrong.

Forks High School has an itsy bitty total of three hundred and fifty-seven now fifty-nine students. A total that frightened me because fewer people equals more alone time.

I looked into the mirror on my dresser. I was ivory skinned with no hint at all that I was raised in the valley of the sun. I had dark brown hair, Hazel eyes, and an athletic build.

I hoped and prayed that there would be at least one person there who would accept me for me, But I knew it was pointless.

For some reason people are drawn to me. Like moths to a flame. But I knew if they ever found out my secret - a secret that not even Bella knows that ever friendship I had created with that person would be done and void without them ever looking back.

But that doesn't matter. I don't matter. Nothing matters when your Rainella Bianca Swan


	4. Chapter 4

I slept like a baby that than I did in most of the years that I lived in Arizona. The rain soothed me like it always did and my thoughts drifted away from my worries about the day ahead.

When I woke up thick gray mist caused by the rain was the only thing that could be seen out of my window. People never were harassed by the sun in forks; It was like a safe haven from all sun related issues.

Breakfast with Charlie and Bella was really quiet, Which made me freakishly uncomfortable like silence usually leaves space for unwanted thoughts. I pop my headphones in and turn the volume all the way up in trying to block out the thoughts in my head.

**I have a heart I swear I do**

**But just not baby when it comes to you**

**I get so hungry when you say you love me**

**Hush**

**If you know what's good for you**

**I think you're hot, I think you're cool**

**You're the kind of guy I'd stalk at school**

**But now that I'm famous**

**You're up my anus**

**Now I'm gonna eat you fool!**

**I eat boys up**

**Breakfast and Lunch**

**Then when I'm thirsty**

**I drink their blood**

**Carnivore animal**

**I am a Cannibal**

**I eat boys up**

**You better run'**

I shut off the music quickly. Why dis that song have to be the one to play. Of all of the songs on my playlist why that one.

"Bye Bella,Bye Dad. Love you." I say quickly jumping out of my seat and grabbing my book bag from beside my chair.

"School doesn't start for two and a half hours." Bella says giving me a weird look.

" I know. I have something to do before school." I quickly leave the house before anyone could say anything else.

It was drizzling outside, The warm water falling from the sky calmed me slightly but not by much. The sloshing of already fallen rain under my purple converse had the same calming effect as the rain.

Once inside my black jeep I took a minute to gather myself. _Calm down raine. You're not that person anymore. That isn't you anymore. You're better then that. _When I have myself together I pull off.

I haven't been her since I was eleven but It's like i have a perfect map to it sketched into my brain.

In the forest right next to the school there's a cave that I found the day before me and Bella's ninth birth day.I wasn't allowed to be in the forest at the time but It was just so pretty. It was surrounded by red flowers growing in intricate designs. I entered the cave cautiously incase a carnivorous animal was in there and it suddenly had a craving for pale brunette.

When I looked around I noticed that I wasnt alone. In the corner, curled up in a ball lay a white baby wolf. His fur matted with blood he had obviously been attacked.

"Oh you poor baby." I coo taking my jacket off and walking towards him slowly.

He looked up at me with huge sad eyes and whimpered. As if to say that if I was here to put him out of his misery then to hurry up and do it.

"Don't you worry." I reassure him holding him close to my chest.

"I'll find someone who can help you."

Looking down at the sad helpless creature laying in my arms I had to wonder if the master was wrong. If I am capable of pure, unselfish love.


	5. Chapter 5

10 minutes later I pulled into the Forks Veterinarian General hospital and run inside, Careful not to jostle the wold in my arms.

"Oh my goodness gracious." The woman behind the desk exclaims taking him out of my arms and rushing away, returning a minute later.

"Sweet heart just sit in the waiting room and fill this out." She said handing me a clip board with seven sheets. I nod, take the papers, and go to the waiting room were I sit down next to a tan boy wearing a tight black shirt and cut-off's.

i pulled my I-Phone 4s out of my pocket and send a quick text to Dad.

I just wanted to tell u i prob wont make it 2 skool. something came up

Raine xx

five minutes later Charlie texted back

Okay but don't get to used to skipping school. I would say be safe but i know you so I'll just say be careful

Dad

I rolled my eyes at the text and start filling out the paper work.

I'm on the last paper when I hear the most beautiful voice ever.

"By any chance is your name Isabella Swan?" I looked up to see that it was the tan boy who I had sat next to.

He was insanely beautiful. His tan skin, Long black hair, and chocolate-brown eyes making me melt inside. He was so amazing that I didn't even get upset that he got my name wrong.

"Um; No" I say stammering slightly "Bella is my sister. My name's Raine." He looks embarrassed about saying Bella.

"Oh" he mumbles "Sorry." As soon as he stops talking, I feel a tug on my heart.

"That's not fair." I mumble pouting slightly. He looks up and gets a confused expression on his perfect face.

"Whats not fair?"

"You know my name and I don't know yours."

He smiles adorably at my comment.

"My names Jacob."

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" He nods. "We used to play together when we where kids."

He nods again. "I didn't think you remembered that."

"Well I don't think you ever forget the first time you see someone eat seven worms in four seconds."

He cringes." I was a really weird kid." I nod in agreement. He was a _really _weird kid." Why are you here?"

" I found a baby wolf in the forest and he had been beaten pretty badly so I brought it in."His jaw dropped.

"You brought in a wolf?" he asks slowly. "As in a dangerous animal that lives in the woods and could easily kill a human."

"Yeah. He was just so precious and sad so I decided to help him." I replied defensively.

Seth stared at me incredulously."Well-" he starts but whatever he was going to say was cut off by a nurse saying "Rainella Swan."

"That's me"

"Right this way."

She led me through the doors and down a long hallway. At the end there was a door which she knocked on three times fast.

"Come in." A womans voice from the other side of the door says.

I go in but the nurse stays back

" Hi. You must be Rainella" The brunette motherly looking woman says holding out her hand which I shake.

"Yes but I prefer to be called Raine." I tell her.

"Well hello Raine." she says smiling warmly. "I'm doctor Cullen but you can call me Esmé."

"Hi Esmé!" I say trying to sound upbeat and happy when really all i wanted was to go back to the waiting room and talk to Paul.

"Please take a seat." Her voice was so cheerful that I couldn't help but do as she said.

"The reason I called you back here is we usually don't have people willing to bring in a wild animal, such as a wolf, even if it's badly wounded" I opened my mouth to give her the same defensive response that I gave Jacob but she continued talking before I could.

"Everyone on my staff thinks your crazy." Gee what a nice thing to say right to my face.

"But I think your compassionate." She says "Which is why I've decided to give you these." She reaches across the desk and passes me a dark grey binder.

"Whats this."

"Well if you chose to accept the offer, this is the chance to own a 2 week old baby wolf."

I sit stunned for a minute. "T-That would be great. I just have to ask my dad."

"Well ask him and fill out these papers and drop them off here and I'll give you more information." She says

"Thank you." I say walking out hoping to find Jacob. But he's gone. His absence doesn't bother me that much. Dad fishes with Bill Black every saturday, or at least I think he still does that. And maybe... I'll just tag along this saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up it wasn't raining yet but the dark clouds in the sky seemed to foreshadow a storm of some sort.

I left for school before Bella did. Finding the school wasn't that hard because its right next to casa de Raine (the cave)

I parked near the gym building and walked to the building that read FRONT OFFICE. I walked down a seemingly homemade stone path and pushed the door open.

The bright lights on the inside hurt my sensitive eyes. One reason I didn't like Arizona is the bright light all the time, even at night. The office was small; a few padded chairs, tacky orange carpet, flyers and awards covered the walls, a huge clock on the wall ticked so loudly that even a normal human would probably be annoyed by the loud sound by it. The potted plants all around the office calmed me to the same effect as falling rain does. In the middle of the room stood a long counter covered with school junk. Behind the counter was a fat… Er plump red-headed woman wearing white rimmed glasses and a pepto pink tee-shirt sat at the desk.

She looked up "Can I help you." Her voice is cheerful, causing me not to trust her. No one should be happy at eight o' clock in the freaking morning.

"I'm Rainella Swan." I spit my first name out like it was a vile nasty term.

"Of course. Here is your schedule and a map of the school." She says handing me the papers. She also handed me a slip for the teachers to sign. Before I left she smiled and wished me a good day.

When I left the office the other students had already started to arrive, but it wasn't busy enough that didn't notice Bella standing at her truck with someone. I walked over and snuck up on her from behind.

"So Bella, I heard you have a twin sister, where is she?" The cute blonde boy asks. Great I'm the topic of discussion.

"I saw her car so she's gotta be around here some w- OW" Bella yelled when I smacked her butt.

She spins around quickly but the anger in her eyes fades when she sees its me.

"Nice ass Bella."

"You're so weird"

"But you love me."

"Only because I technically have to."

Our sisterly bickering got cut off by the Blonde boy loudly clearing his throat.

"Oh sorry." Bella says "Raine this is Mike, Mike this psycho is my sister Raine."

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine." I say flirting. Mike seems happy.

"Anyway. Raine let me see your schedule."

I hand her the piece of paper and her face grows happy. "we have two classes together!" She exclaims.

"Cool. Speaking of which we should get to class don't wanna be late on my first day. Bye Mike." I twirl my hair on the last part.

Yep life in Forks is going to be good.


	7. Chapter 7

I had my first class with Bella.

I gave the tall bald teacher— who I can now name as Mr. Mason— the slip of paper. He looked like he was trying not to stare, but failing immensely. God he was making me uncomfortable. Mr. Mason sent me to the back of the classroom, where a desk sat right next to a boy with bad acne and greasy hair.

Why me?

"You're Rainella Swan. Bella's sister, right?" he asked nervously.

"If you ever call me Rainella again, I'll rip your tongue out and choke you with it." I threatened, giving him a bleak look— so different from the one I had given to Mike less than five minutes ago. The boy seemed scared and didn't talk for the rest of class. Good.

When class was over I lost Bella in all the confusion. Well, I guess I would've had to find my way around by myself eventually, I thought to myself; trying to make a positive out of an absolute negative.

I avoided eye contact with the other students, not wanting to have the "new student talk". I hurried down the hall, worried out of my mind about being late. I was always punctual—a little obsessive about being on time, actually.

Everyone seemed to know each other, which seemed to emphasize that I didn't know a soul besides Bella. Awkward.

Glumly I pulled out my schedule—lifeline, really— from the back pocket of my skinny jeans so I could double-check the room number for my next class.

I slowed my pace as I triple examined my schedule. From my face being bent, my hair fell in my face I contemplated cutting it all off and starting over.

As soon as I began tucking my hair behind my ear, I saw a book bag lying in my way. I tried to avoid it, but the strap managed to wrap itself around my ankle and I felt myself falling. Trying to catch myself, I flung my arms out and slammed into the student in front of me.

"Whoa!" He shouted out in surprise as he turned around. He caught me just before I hit the floor.

I blushed, feeling as if I would die of embarrassment. Bringing my eyes up to meet his I said, "I'm so sorry. Being clumsy kind of runs in the family." It's true. Me and Bella get it from dad, Though his clumsiness isn't as crippling

Would you laugh if I said I hardly managed the sentence?

Because this guy was hot. I mean . . . hot. His hair was dark and short, a stark contrast to his snow-white skin. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and call him mine. His eyes were a strange yellowish color, but I couldn't find a reason to care. It didn't make him imperfect—in fact, it made him even more amazing.

And he was buff. When I say buff I mean he was a mountain-of-a-man. His biceps were as big around as my waist, but I wasn't scared of him. Even if he towered over me and could knock me out with a punch—I wasn't scared.

I felt connected to this guy I just met. And it seemed he did, too. He was looking into my eyes, just as dazed as I was. I blinked and that snapped him out of his trance. Damn.

He quickly let go of my arm and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, still too embarrassed to speak. His eyes seemed to be melting into me, but I liked it.

"Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?" He asked when I didn't respond.

"I was heading to English and I wanted to check my schedule." My voice trailed off. It wasn't often that I was flustered, but this was defiantly one of those times.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Relieved by his response I smiled. He gazed at me; his eyes far-off. I blushed. Again.

He cleared his throat with a sharp "ahem" and reached for the schedule I still held in my hand. "Maybe I can help you find your class?"

I let him take the piece of paper and watched him look over my schedule, trying not to be distracted by his face that was inches from mine.

"Well, what do you know?" he said, looking up so quickly he caught my staring, "you have a class with my baby ."

"I do?" I reached for the paper, self-conscious because he caught me drooling over him. God, I'm stupid! Why can't I have better reflexes? "Which one?"

"Biology at eleven," he replied, studying me with a ceased forehead.

"That's cool." I said lamely.

"What's your name?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side. He looked amused, but curious and a little anxious at the same time.

Right. Why haven't we exchanged names?

"Oh. It's Raine."

"Raine, huh?" he grinned, flashing dimples deep enough to eat soup out of. _Soup. How does my mind work_. "I'm Emmett."

"Hi," I said stupidly. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I'm usually the best flirt in the universe . . . but now I'm at Bella's status—which is low by the way.

Emmett laughed—a deep booming sound came from his throat. I found myself drawn to it like music. "I'll tell my sister not to be too much of a freak."

I laughed, still a tad nervous. "Thanks. Bye" I said, realizing we were at my class, I forced myself not to turn around and see if he was watching me, but then again; I've always been curious. I turned with my hand on the handle of the door, hoping to see Emmett's cheeky smile one last time— but he was already gone.

* * *

I had a hard time paying attention in English. My mind kept drifting back to Emmett and how much I had enjoyed our brief contact. Why did I care so much? Even though I'd dated boys in the past, I hadn't done any dating recently and knew my flirting skills had gotten a tad rusty. In my mind I imagined the things I would say to Emmett the next time I saw him. I pictured myself saying something witty, which would— of course— charm Emmett and he would fall madly in love with me. Nice fantasy, right? I'd probably just blush and act like Bella again.

Fifty minutes later it was time for my next class, but not yet time to see Emmett again. I put my notebook into my back pack and looked at my schedule to see where my next class was. I had gotten a map earlier, but couldn't find it. Typical.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath as I looked around in the bottom of my bag once more.

"Need help?" A bell-like voice asked from beside me.

Startled to realize someone else was in the room that I thought to be empty, I stopped digging.

"That'd be great." I smiled, turning around.

My eyes widened at her radiant beauty. Her hair was blonde and wavy, falling down past her breasts—which are, by the way, DD at the least. Her eyes were yellow like Emmett's but crueller. This must be Emmett's sister . . . but besides the eyes I saw no resemblance. With this girl, I didn't find myself blushing and stuttering like an idiot. This girl made me feel self-conscious . . . and maybe a little scared.

"Too bad." She snarled.

Then why would you offer help if you're just going to . . . "What?"

"You listen here and you listen good— he's mine; whether he likes it or not." And with that the model like blonde walks out.

Um.

what just happened?


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I didn't wake up to the pitter patter of rain. I look out the window and squeal with delight. SNOW. Snow coated every thing outside, making forks look like a winter wonderland. I clap like a child on christmas. I love snow. I love snow even more then I love rain.

Ten minutes later i'm washed,dressed, fed, and outside filling a bucket with snow. "What are you doing?' Charlie asks as he walks to the cruiser. "Waking Bella up." I Said simply before taking the bucket inside. He shakes his head and chuckles. "You are something else." I hear him mutter under his breath.

I skip up the stairs and stare at her sleeping form. She's so peaceful. I don't like it. I dump the snow on her causing her to sit straight up with a jolt."You're so evil!" she yells as I run out of the room.

I jumped into my jeep, excited to get to school. And I think it's obvious i'm not going to learn(who does that?), No I wanted to see Emmett and mike, and that's stupid.

I hadn't talked to Emmet since our run in, in the hall way. I think its time to come to terms with the act that the beautiful face etched into my mind is totally out of my league.

And then there's mike. For some reason i'm drawn to him. He's not on the same level as Jacob and Emmet but his normality is weirdly attractive.

I park my car two spaces away from Bella. how'd she get here before me.I take a look around the winter world of forks. Then I saw it. Tyler's van flying full speed ahead at my unsuspecting twin sister.

"Freeze." I say in a shaky quiet voice. nothing. " Freeze."I yell summoning all the power I posses and imagining the world around me frozen in place. I works.

I look around. Everyone is frozen. Good. I close my eyes and do what i've been avoiding for a long time. I feel the ground begin splitting apart where I stand. I begin falling, but i'm not scared. I've done this before. I spin in fast circles. And begin my decent into the underworld.


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, I'm going to the underworld. A place that feels like home to most of my kind. the dead, I mean.

Yeah, I'm dead. But before you ask, No, i'm not a ghost. I'm not a skeleton. I'm not a demonic spirit. I guess the bet term to describe it that you would understand is zombie.

When a person die's they either come back or they stay dead, there aren't a lot of ways to explain how that feels. Perhaps, walking up from a nap? A long, painful nap. Anyways, if you did good things in your life; you become an underworld angel. If you were average or did things that can be forgiven; you stay dead (or asleep). If you were bad and did bad things that cannot be forgiven; you become a demon.

Demons aren't allowed to be on underworld but sometimes they exscape and cause problems for humans. They have to spend their time correcting their mistakes as punishment. They also do the things that humans can't do and no one else wants to do. They're given tasks. Usually building ssomething or making a cure for something. Once they do that they are supposed to deliver it to the earth plane and then leave. But as you probably know by the amount of exorcism movies there are, The demons don't always want to go back.

Underworld angels stay in the underworld sanctuary. I've never been to the sanctuary myself, but I hear they're nice. They pretty much continue doing what they were doing when they were alive. They also become guardians. Every underworld angel and death watchers are assigned a person whom they guard until the end of their life. You only get one person so you're supposed to protect them with all you've got. If they become demons, so do you.

I am a death watcher. A death watcher is the only slightly higher on the list then being dead. death watcher's all died before they turned six so they can't really be judged as good or bad people. The judging process is only about five minutes long so the parents of death watchers don't notice that there child is technically dead. I'm a senior Free-Lance. I'm a senior because I've been an angel longer than most others. I died at nine minutes old.

death watchers aren't allowed in the sanctuary; so Masters assistant, Alexis, popped into the hospital (death watchers are the only type that is visible to people) followed by my guardian, Chalexis. I got my wings but they had a lock on them until I was 7. I also got my person assignment when I turned 3 years old; Bella. Bella is a hard person to keep safe.

At ten, Chalexis started teaching me 'magic '. Angels are the fourth most magical beings in the magic world. At age eleven I got in trouble with Master for telling Jacob I was dead. He thought I was kidding but I still had to save Bella from dying when Master 'accidentally' pushed her down the stairs because I broke the rules.

I passed the sign saying "You are now entering the department of death watchers". I run into the marble building and jet to the one room in the building that I never thought I'd go again. I throw open the door without knocking. "Hello, Master."


	10. Chapter 10

Master is an ass hole. I never cared enough to ask his name.

As I walk in, I notice he's sitting at his desk with his feet propped up and his hands behind his head; as if he doesn't have a care in the world."

"Ah, if it isn't my little rain cloud!"

I roll my eyes, "You have to help her!" I demand stamping my foot.

He smiles maliciously, causing me to grind my teeth together. "Now, now, Rainella. We both know I don't have to do anything. But... I might call Cassandra and have her do some of that lame magic your kind does, if... you make it worth my while."

Not this again.

"Don't you think your WIFE might have a problem with that? And who the hell is Cassandra." I know the freezing charm will only last so long.

He smirks, "As I've told you before, Torrie is completely disposable. Think about it. YOU would be the most powerful angel of all time. Oh and Cassandra is my new assistant."

I glare., "Like I said the other nine million times- no."I refrain from asking what happened to Donna. She was the one assistant of his that I actually liked. He goes through assistance like I used to go through vodka tonics.

His smirk fades and his blood red eyes turn pitch black, "Fine," he spits out. Master snaps his fingers and in walks a man at least twice as big as Emmett walks into the room. "Send her back."

The huge man barely looks at me for a second when there's a flash and I'm back in the parking lot.

Frozen in place.

Watching a car speed towards my sister and knowing there is nothing I can do about it

There was a sound of smashing metal. But instead of it coming with a final cry

from my sister, there was a yell.

"She's alive!" I sigh in relief as the freezing charm on my body wears off.

I run to where a thick crowd has completely surrounded the two cars. I fight my way through to Bella's car and climb into the bed of the truck. I ignore the teacher's

telling me to get down. They don't matter right now. I climb onto the hood.

"Bella I'm going to buy you a plastic bubble," I promise and she blushes bright red, telling me that she's okay.

"It wasn't my fault. I was standing here, then the van came, and Edward crushed it with his hand and-"

I tune her out, wondering just how much a bubble costs.

The ambulance comes speeding into the parking lot. I jump down and the EMT's manage to separate the cars. Bella struggles to maintain her dignity to not ride on a stretcher.

"I think she hit her head," I babble to the EMTs.

Bella glares at me and I give an innocent face that I perfected when I snuck out for the first time.

"Yeah, She did." Edward agrees.

The police cruiser pulls into the lot as Bella is wheeled into the ambulance.

Charlie climbs out in his police uniform. He sighs, "Bella." We all nod at his assumption. "I don't get paid enough for all these hospital bills," He mutters but I'm close enough to hear him.

"Yeah? Well neither does Oprah," I joke.


	11. Chapter 11

The ride to the hospital with Charlie is incredibly awkward. I want to make a cheesy joke to lighten the mood, but the words don't seem to come like they usually do.

Our short visits with Charlie did usually include many injuries for Bella, but they were usually minor. The worst of all the accidents had been where Bella almost drowned down at La Push beach.

Charlie taps his fingers on the steering wheel restlessly. Here in front of us, is the longest line of traffic I have ever seen in Forks. "Damn it," He curses. "People live in a small town to get away from horrible traffic like this. My daughter could be dying for all I know and I'm stuck!"

"Calm down. Bella is not dying. And I wouldn't call ten cars waiting for a line of ducks 'horrible traffic'."

He sighs. "I guess you're right" he agrees reluctantly.

I smile, liking the words 'you're right'. "That's better. And look on the bright side, by the time we get there Bells and Eddie will probably be done making out."

My smirk widens as Charlie's face turns bright purple

We get to the hospital forty minutes later. "Hello Chief Swan!" The receptionist says, twirling her hair on her finger flirtatiously. Is someone really flirting with my dad? Wow. Unlike Bella, I don't think Charlie should get married again. Mom shouldn't have gotten remarried either. They belong together. "Bella Swan, " I say glaring at the shivers and drops her hand. "Room 407"

I grab Charlie's arm and drag him down the hall to Bella's room. There's two beds in the room. Bella is on her side reassuring Tyler that it wasn't his fault. "I beg to differ" Charlie interrupts, glaring at Tyler. "Say goodby to your license, Son."

He closes the curtain, seperating the room."Dad it really wasn't his fault!"Bella says."Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm going to fill out some paperwork to release you." It better not be with nurse ditsy.

"So can I go ahead and make you and E.C's couple name." I ask after Tyler had been taken out of the room. "Shut up Raine," she groans, putting a pillow over her face. I put my hands up in surrender. "Oh and look who it is.." I say in mock suprise "it's Mr. Cullen. I'll just let you two chat."I walk out of the room humming 'here comes the bride'.

I walk down the hall to a soda vending machine. I sigh and put a dollar in, pressing the button for a Mr. Pibb. As the soda falls to the bottom I hear voices coming from around the corner of the hall."Man, you don't really seem all that worried." That sounds just like Mike's annoying friend Ashton. Great."Of course I'm worried," and that is definitely Mike. "My best chance at getting laid is in the hospital!"He did not just call my sister 'his best chance at getting laid'."What about that Stanley girl?" Ashton sucks his teeth, "That's disgusting. She's been with half the school."

Fair point.

"Fair point," Ashton laughs.

Can he read minds?

"But what about Swan? You know, the other Swan," Ashton says.

Oh, yes, what about the other Swan?

"Raine is hot and all but at times she can be a real-"

"Bitch?" I said, finishing Mike's sentence for him.

They both turn.

"Raine what are you-"that's all Mike can get out before he gets a face full of soda


	12. Chapter 12

After my confrontation with mike, I don't want to be in the hospital any more. I checked on Bella to make sure she was okay before I left. I usually don't care what people think of me, but mikes words stung. The only reason I'd let myself develope a small crush on him was because he seemed so nice and loyal. Guess not.

This has to be the worst day of my life. Bella getting hurt and me not being able to do anything and now someone who usually has the best luck ever, I'm not feeling to lucky now. climbing into my car I knew exactly where I was going. a place i haven't been in a while. to get something i quit using last year. I turn the key and drive four blocks to the twenty-four hour liquor store. I put my hood up and walk in. there's a guy at the counter who looked like he brought his shirt from the baby gap. well I fazed, so there's no reason to not use my powers. I imagine my face in ten years and feel the familiar tingle inclose my body before slowly fading.

I walk to the aisle containing vodka and grab a medium-sized bottle. I bring it to the front and place it on the counter. the man gets an annoyed look and rubs his exposed, hairy stomach. "ID." I pull out my newly updated identification card. I've been 21 since my 13th birthday. I pay the man and leave.

So much for quitting I think to my self before tilting back the bottle and filling my mouth with the alcoholic beverage.


	13. Chapter 13

Every day for the next two months I wake up with a , tequila, and rum will do that to you. During those months I was angrier than usual, which is why Bella is the only one not afraid to talk to me.

Every night I leave, get wasted, and come back home where Charlie waits in disappointment. Even though he knows I don't really care. He always shakes his head and tells me we'll talk about it in the morning. Though we never do. I'm always gone by morning.

Even now that I'm technically grounded, we go through the same routine.

Deep down I know I'm not acting like myself. I'm very aware of that. But quite frankly I just don't give a fuck. Honestly, before...as much as I liked to pretend I was happy, I wasn't. As much as I liked to pretend I had it all together, I didn't. And as much as I acted like I didn't care, deep down the old Raine did. But she's dead now. And the new Raine is more than happy. And the new Raine has finally admitted she doesn't have it all together. The new Raine doesn't care.

I don't care that the official word to describe me is unstable.

I don't care that the entire student body and all the people of Forks give me a concerned look as I walk by.

I don't care that the school counselor is forcing me to go to a therapist..

I don't care that my sister and father are trying to get me to go to A.A because they think it'll help.

I don't give even one fuck that everyone seems to think that it is time that they just give up on me. That I'm a lost cause

I don't care.

I just don't care.


	14. Chapter 14

"So Raine, how was school?" Dr. Mentalin-or as i call him, Dr. oldandcrusty- asks at our Friday session. He's an old balding man who gets his joy from making me lie on this therapeutic couch and asking dumb ass questions.

"It was boring and completely useless. Just like you." I say in a monotone. this is the response he usually gets when he asks about my day. I don't know why he keeps trying. I wish he would just give up like everyone else has.

" Why are you so angry?" he asks after scribbling on his clipboard. I roll my eyes. I'm actually not angry. I'm actually in a really good mood. Actually I'm pretty sure I'm just drunk as fuck. "Why are you so angry?" I shoot back.

"I'm not angry."

This is how our sessions always go. "Then I'm not angry."

After two hours of questions and zero answers he gets frustrated. "What is wrong with you?" he shrieks. "Two months! Two whole months and I know nothing! I've never met anyone who I can not help! But I'm throwing in the towel! Tell your father to find a new therapist. I quit." he storms out and I smile.

"Which one of us is unstable again?" I call after him.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day I wake up to my phone blaring music.

**I hear voices in my head**  
**They council me**  
**They understand**  
**They talk to me **

I groggily reach for my cell and bring it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"my dad demands. "In bed." My head pounds louder than my heart.

" Really, because I didn't know that your psychology class could be held in your bed." I wish.

I roll my eyes. " I'm posing a important psychological question. if i don't show up for that class will it still suck."

He sighs, " We'll talk about it later."

I roll my eyes again. " Whatever."

I hang up and stumble my way to the kitchen. As always, Bells left a pot of coffee on the counter for me. Yum.

I drink it after taking a few needed aspirins. I then return to my room and get dressed.

Black jeans, Black tank top, Pink leather jacket, matching pink combat boots. Perfect.

Charlie, in a way to discourage me to go anywhere, had taken away all my cash and credit cards. But I found a way. Why pay for things, if you can have someone else pay for you? So what if i hate, and I mean hate, my 'boyfriend', if you can even call him that.

He's an ass but he's an ass with money, and that's what matters.

I dial his number while waiting at a red light.

"Hello?" he groans.

"Are you seriously still asleep?" I ask as if i hadn't woken up twenty minutes ago.

"The party ended three hours ago and you had two times more to drink than I did. How the hell are you awake?"

I roll my eyes, "The party ended two hours ago, idiot."

I can almost see the sneer on his face as he replies, "because that is so much better."

Another eye roll.

"Get out of bed, I'm outside." I park the car in his driveway and climb out. He opens the front door and peeks out curiously.

I sigh and walk into the house without waiting for an invitation.

"Go get dressed," I snap. "we're going to Seattle."

"I don't wanna go to Seattle."

I give him an angelic face. " Please." He groans. " Fine. But take off that damn jacket. You look like a damn bottle of pepto bismol." he walks away to get dressed and I slip out of the jacket.

" Oh, Ashton, you're so good to me." I say with a nefarious smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

The first store we went to was Aprie. If I'm being honest it's kind of weird to walk around without getting stared at.

"What about this?" I ask, showing Ashton an American flag belly shirt.

He snorts. "Yeah, like you need to be showing off you stomach."

I flip my hair over my shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Ashton is usually the only person who can escape my wrath due to the fact he pays for everything, but I guess today is not his day.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he chuckles, causing me to scowl. "Oh, come on! Face it. You aren't that cute little size three that moved from Arizona. As a matter of fact, you could have eaten her."

I roll my eyes. "I was a size four when I moved here and now i'm a size five get over it."

He raises his hands in surrender. "Sorry. No need to get so defensive. There are plenty of gyms in Washington you can go to."

I roll my eyes again before walking away while he 'discreetly' checks out the employee working the show room.

* * *

Walking towards the jeans section, a sparkle catches my eye. A pure white book sits perched on a display table, leaning against a mannequin. On the spine there's what looks like real diamonds. On the cover there's a underworld angel feather. I know they belong to angels because of the bloodred ends.

The second I touch the cover The Soul Book of Rainella Swan appears in sparks. I wave my hand over the book and it vanishes. And they say you cant stop the inevitable.

I keep walking, but my heart skips a beat once I get to the jeans and see the book perched on the rack.

Damn it.

I vanish the book again.

"Hey Ashton. I'm gonna go." I say quickly before running out and grabbing the book, which was now in the window display.

I then run to the nearest library. I picked this place due to the fact that; one, no one would look for me there, and two, no one would look at me weird for reading a giant white book.

I sit at a table in the far corner of the building, which was completely deserted. With shaking hands I open the book to page one and begin reading the story of my life in the point of view of the ultimate choice maker.


	17. Chapter 17

**SECTION ONE-HISTORY**

**Early life**

**Rainella Bianca Swan was due to be born on September 13, 1987, to Renee and Charlie Swan, a young couple living in the small town of Forks, Washington, but passed due to a birth complication know as Nuchal Cord. She became a free lance angel who would be guarded by the late Chalexis Knight and would be the guardian angel of her twin sister, Isabella.**

**Her parents divorced when she was only three months old. Renee took Rainella and Isabella with her to Downy, California, to live with her difficult grandmother, before moving to Riverside after her mother got her education degree and landed a job as a kindergarten teacher at a local school.**

**When Rainella was six years old, they moved to Phoenix, Arizona. During most of her childhood, she would visit her father in Forks for a month every summer, and also spent time with Jacob Black, the child of Charlie's best friend, Billy Black, they soon became good friends, but lost touch after a few years. Rainella found the climate in Forks pleasant, though her sister, Bella, didn't, and from 2002 onward; Charlie vacationed with them in California instead to appease Bella. She took ballet and piano lessons, for seven years but quit because it didn't interest her any longer.**

**Rainella isolated herself from her peers in California or Arizona out of fear that they would find out that she was an angel and would not accept her. She had always had the feeling of being a little out of sync with everyone - including her sister, who was her best friend. While her sister was practical, responsible and independent; Rainella was impractical, irresponsible, and even though she hated to admit—wanted desperately to be accepted.**

**During free time, she preferred to go out and part with total strangers, but couldn't do it often due to the responsibilities of taking care of her sister, who was cripplingly clumsy. Her naturally irresponsible nature carried over into her schoolwork, where Rainella was generally a C student. Her plan for the future was to get a degree in fashion design and travel the world, like her mentor Chalexis had done before she died. Chalexis had been killed by an unknown force when she was ten years old. However, she intended to travel the world and become famous for her designs were as Chalexis donated all of her work to homeless shelter.**

**When Bella and Raine (as she preferred to be called) noticed that Renee felt lonely due to the lack of romance in her life, they encouraged there mother to go on more dates. Eventually, Renee fell in love with and married a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. They married in the same month that Rainella turned seventeen. While Phil traveled around for his job, Renee stayed home with the twins; however, Bella, noticing her mother's unhappiness with this arrangement, convinced her sister to move in with there father in Forks so Renee could go on the road with Phil during baseball season.**

**Rainella and Bella moves back to there birth town of Forks, Washington, to live with their father, Charlie, to let their mother, Renee, travel with her new husband, Phil. She enrolled at Forks High School in the middle of her junior year. She did not make friends with any of the student body besides, Mike Newton, who she later found was only using her to get closer to Isabella.**

**The one person at Forks High School that truly intrigues Raine is Emmett Cullen, the 'oldest' of a mysterious family consisting of five adopted children. She ran into him in the hallway on her first day of school, but does not talk to him for months after they meet.**

**When a car almost hit Bella, the master of angels prevents Raine from doing her job as a guardian out of rage. Raine confronted Mike Newton in the hospital, for calling her sister Bella 'his best chance at getting laid' and calling her a bitch. Later that day, stress caused Raine to begin drinking again after quitting one year before.**

**Later, Rainella ditched school to shop with her at-the-time boyfriend, who she later broke up with due to finding her soul book in a boutique in down town Seattle.**

After that, the book was just blank pages, but that wasn't the scary part. After that the book was just two blank pages. A page was only about a week. That means—

most likely in two weeks I'm going to be dead.

Once I close the book, the cover begins shimmering. It goes from Emmett to Seth to Emmett back to Seth before finally ending on Emmett. Right after, a paragraph appeared beside the image.

**Emmett Cullen (born Emmett Dale McCarty) is Rainella's true love, Carlisle and Esme Cullen's adopted son, Edward and Alice Cullen, as well as Jasper Hale's adoptive brother, and Rosalie Hale's ex- husband. Emmett is tall and extremely muscular, and, to most humans, the most intimidating of his siblings. He has curly dark hair and dimples, and despite his looks, he is actually the joker among the Cullen's. He is always eager to engage in fights.**

**Emmett was 20 and living in Gatlinburg, Tennessee in 1935 when he was mauled by a bear. The injuries from the attack were severe and he was found by Rosalie Hale, who had been hunting in the area at the time. Rosalie carried him over a hundred miles to Appalachia where Carlisle was, asking him to spare Emmett's life by turning him into a vampire. Emmett joined Carlisle's coven, but initially had trouble adjusting to the family's diet of animal blood.**

**Emmett married Rosalie but soon found it was more of a hero complex then true love and divorced her fifty years later. He found his true love in Rainella, after she ran into him in the hallway, but has been avoiding her due to feeling insecure about being a vampire thinking Raine would hate him and not speak to him again.**

I didn't have a moment to process that before the cover went back to white with just two w just two words in bold red: TURN AROUND. i turn slowly to see the face of my apparent true love

"Um... h-hi Em-Em-Emmett." I stutter in a very Bella like fashion. He smiles flashing deep dimples. "Hi Rainey." i scowl. "Don't call me that ."Ashton had taken to calling me that at random and it made me really hate my childhood nickname. "Why not?" He says like a curious little kid sitting in the chair across from me. "bad memory's." his smile turns flirty, or is that just my imagination. "I could change those memory's." Nope not my imaginatio- "Whats that." He says pointing to my soul book still sitting on the table."Oh um that's-." before i can come up with an excuse the cove changes back to the picture of Emmett. "WOW. how did it just do that and why am i on it?" He exclaims.

"Freeze!" i say pointing at Emmett hoping to gain a few minutes to come up with something. Pink sparks of magic come out of my finger but it backfires. the sparks hit him in the middle of the chest and bounce off hitting a spider in the corner causing to fall off of the wall. what the hell. "What was that." his butterscotch eyes widened. My mind screamed one word at me. RUN. Being the star track runner in tenth grade you would think that i would easily be able to get out of the library. nope. I got barely two feet before he was in front of me. "What was that." he repeats. How did he get there so fast. Oh yeah i forgot what the book said about that whole vampire thing. "I dont know what you're talking about." i say trying to step around his massive frame. "Yes you do." he says blocking my path. "and i wanna know." i cock my head to the side. "What if i dont want to tell you." he smirks." you dont really have a choice." He says side stepping once again blocking my path. "really." i say not backing down. "really." he says picking me up like i was weightless and putting me down gently into the chair. "Tell ." he says putting on puppy dog eyes and an adorable pout. i sigh.

"Okay. I'll tell you but just hear me out." i plead. He sits and signals for me to go on. i cant do this. i look toward the exit. "i'll drag you back." He my conflict he decides to compromise. "How about you tell me a secret and i'll tell you one." I smile. "I dont think your secret is that big of a secret. Dracula." I think its the first time I've ever seen him frown. "How did you know that?" i twirl a hair around my finger nervously. "I'm an angel." i mutter. "What?" i look him in his warm butter scotch/gold eyes and say slowly. "I'm an angel." He laughs. "Yeah right. that's so likely." He says sarcastically. "about as likely as you being a vampire." I shoot back. His smile fades. "You're an Angel? You, the girl who ,smelt like vodka or the past month, is an angel? No way." i cock my head to the side an push the book to him. "Read it and weep."

* * *

"thats were it does it end there?" i ask looking up at here. her eyes turn sad. "Your soul book updates itself once week until it runs out of pages." I finger the to pages left unmarked. "What happens when it runs out of pages?" I ask hoping she would say there would be a new volume added or something. she wipes her finger under her left i wiping away the mascara filled tear drop that had started rolling down her face. "you die." She says in a small voice. Only two weeks. More tears begin coming after she says the sentence. Using vampire speed i rush and wipe the tears away even though if i could cry, i would. "Shh, it'll be okay." i hope. "We'll just make this the best two weeks of our lives." I say smiling down at the brunette with a smile


	18. Chapter 18

Around town, out of respect for charlie, they say she's fallen down. I hope i can help her get back up.

She acts tough all the time but the fallen tears in the library let me know it waas all a facade just like the wild party girl facade thats she's been hiding behind ffor the past months.

How is this possible. I've only talked to her twice and i'm head over heels in love with her. How is that possible. Mabey Edwards right maybe its that swan gene that her and bella have that make us Cullens fall in love.

two weeks. Two weeks to spend with the love of my life. But its not over yet. Its not to late to make heer love me.

these next two weeks i'm going to make sure she does everything she never has but always wanted to.

looking at the gorgeous brunette sitting in the passengers seat across from me makes me realize just how short life is. Even being immortal gives you no guarantees. Every second counts when we could all die any second. Humans get killed by things everyday, vampires kill other vampires everyday. So why not have crazy insane fun everyday. Whats wrong with living like we're dying.

We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to

86,400 seconds in a day. 604800 seconds in a week. i have 1.21e+6 (according to Google) to help her turn her life around. Help her stop dinking, and start living and mabey even tell her that i love while i have the chance

What type of death will she have. Hit by a car. Falling down the stairs. plane falling out of the sky. STOP EMMETT! dont focas on how, focas on when two weeks. two weeks to make sure she has no regrets in life.

"What do you want to do first?" Emmett asks from the drivers seat.

I turn to look at him. "What?"

He rolls his eyes like it was supposed to be obvious. "Whats the first thing on your bucket list?"

I wave my hand over the air and a piece of paper appears. "Well let's see. Number one: Trespassing."

He turns to look at me. "What?"

I read the list that I had started when i was 13. "Number one: Trespassing. I wrote it in the eighth grade when I passed a house with a sign saying no trespassing."

He laughs. "What type of 13 year old wants to trespass before they die?"

I shrug. I was a weird kid. "So whataya say tonight at midnight. you and me go on some private property?"

A dimpled smile spreads across his face. "Midnight it is." He agree's.

Emmett's POV-

I drop Raine off at her house and drive back to mine reluctantly. Not just because of the fact that I had to leave her, but because of the fact that I have to go home. Rosalie's been trying harder then usual to get me to re-marry her. And she keeps saying something like 'You have to. It's what Vera would have wanted.' And I suppose that would be a bit touching if I knew who the hell Vera was.

I park the jeep in the garage and the minute- no the second that the car stopped Rosalie is at the door opening it for me.

"Hey baby." She says, twirling a strand of platinum blonde hair.

"Rosalie stop calling me that." I say in an exasperated tone.

I walk out of the garage and down the hall, leading to the living room where Edward and Alice were playing chess while Jasper watched.

Without taking her eyes off of the board, Alice says, "The date's going to go fine. Walk, don't take your car, and don't let her stop to look at the welcome mat. Oh and Check Mate." she says the last part to Edward who just shrugged.

"I'm going to Bella's." He says, noticing the sun was going down.

Once Edward was out of the house I flop down on the couch.

"So, Emmett." Rosalie says. "What should I wear on our date later?"

I look up at her. "Since when do we have a date?" I ask, barely paying attention to her.

"Alice just said we have a date tonight."

I roll my eyes. "No she said I have a date tonight."

Her brow furrows. "You cant possibly be going on a date with some other girl. We are made for each other!" She says stomping her foot like a small child who isn't getting there way.

I groan. This is going to be a long four hours.

Raine-

Once Emmett's car rounded the corner I ran into the house.

"Young lady, where have you been?" My dad asks sternly.

"Hi dad, look, i know I've been out of control lately and I'm sorry for that. Is Bella home?" I say quickly.

"She wen't to her room an hour ago-"

I cut him off. "Thanks dad."

As I run up the stairs my dad calls, "You're still in trouble."

"I know" I call back before going into Bella's room. "Hey, Bella! You'll never believe what- why is Edward Cullen in your room? I thought he hated you?"

Her eyes seem to be the size of golf balls. "We're kind of, um, er, going out. Don't tell dad he's-"

"Dating! Since when?"

She looks slightly disappointed in me. "Since eight weeks ago."

I furrow my brow. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" I feel a little betrayed that I'm the last to know.

"You were passed out on the couch," she says glumly looking down at her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me the next day?" I ask crossing my arms now feeling a little guilty. I'm the worst sister ever.

"You got that right." Edward says rudely.

What?

It was as if he had read my mind.

"Wow, you're a genius." He says with a sarcastic sneer.

He's reading my mind.

i ignore him when Bella answered my question, "The next day you were passed out on the stairs."

Maybe i really do have a drinking problem.

"You could have told me the-"

She cuts me off, something i usually wouldn't stand for. "You were passed out on the kitchen table and before you ask, the next day you were passed out in the bath tub with vomit in your hair."

Okay I really do have a problem. I guess i already knew that, but hearing it out of Bella's mouth made me really realize it and it's like a slap to the face. I have a drinking problem. Wait. No. what am I talking about? No I don't. I'm fine. It's harmless fun.

So what?I get drunk a couple times a we- an couple times a day. So what if I've had to wash vomit out of my hair everyday for the past month, and i'm not even sure if it's mine. I don't have a drinking problem.

"So.." Edward starts. "you don't have a drinking problem you just have a drinking problem?"

I glare at the bronze haired mind reader. Okay Eddie boy, I think to myself an him, two can play at that game. I imagine all of my thoughts being gathered together and then covered in an electric dome. Wait for it. Edward suddenly jerks and barely stops himself from hitting the wall after the electric shock.

"Anyway Bella, I need-"

She rolls her eyes and cuts me off again. "I know you need me to cover for you with Charlie when you go on your date with Emmett." she says while checking on Edward. "Edward told me."

Guess mind readers are good for something.


	19. Chapter 19

Emmett came to pick me up at exactly midnight. Bell's promised to cover until i got back. "No car?" I asked as my feet touched the ground under my window. I had to scale down the tree due to the front door creeks. "Nah, It'll be easier without the car ." I nod. "Smart." I shove my hands into my jacket pocket. And walk beside him down the road in a comfortable silence.

We kept walking for about ten minutes throwing questions back and forth at each other. "No way." I exclaim quietly so that I don't wake up the residents and possible victims. "I'm serious!" he laughs. "Edward still has a stuffed teddy bear." I laugh. "Oh that's rich."He smiles. "He keeps it stashed in the back of his closet. It has pajamas and a bed."I giggle. "Like you don't still have a still have a teddy bear" I say playful shoving the vampire who didn't even budge. "OOH look!" I say pointing to the left."

a bright red trespassing sign stuck on a tall black fence. "Yay." I skip across the deserted street. "Emmett's right beside me when i get across the street. "You know the neon pink shoe laces aren't really the best for sneaking around at night." he laughs. I stick out my tongue. "Just be glad i traded the neon pink leather jacket and boots for black or we'd really be screwed." His smile can be seen from miles away. "Get on my back." he says, well almost demands. "Why?" I say cocking my head to the side. "Because if someones home it'll make it easier to escape."He says like ts obvious. "Well at least let me hop the fence. So i can get the full experience, you know?" He smiles again shaking his head and gesturing for me to go ahead and jump the fence. "There's no cars coming." I nod and turn to the fence. I reach up and put my fingers on the top of the fence which is taller than me. not to say that is hard. I pull myself up and balance my self on the top of the fence before back flipping off. "Dramatic much?" Emmett says appearing behind me. "Oh shut up. " I say quietly jumping on his back.

"What exactly are we supposed to do here?" Emmett asks. didn't really think that far. "Umm, I don't know." i have a feeling he wanted to laugh at me. "how about a picture?" He suggests. I smile. "Emmett you are a genius." I take my phone out of my back pocket and tell him. "go over to the tree." He gets to the tree which is about thirty feet away in two seconds. i choke back a bit of vomit. " Dude slow down!" "Sorry." I hold the camera out so that i can see Emmett and myself. I make a kissy face and Emmett just smiles. "Kay now that that's done can i go look at the door mat." I say referring to the Hot pink diamond studded welcome mat. "absolutely not." he hops back over the fence as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"You want to go ahead and get the next one out-of-the-way?" Emmett was still carrying me on his back. I pull the list out of my pack pocket. "I want to see fireworks." I say bouncing on his back. "You've never seen fireworks before?" I shake my head back and forth. "No. Bella doesn't like fireworks." i play with one of his dark brown curls. "Why does Bella's opinion affect you so much?Why can't you do your own thing?" The question stuns me. i never really thought why I followed Bells. "I guess it's just easier for me to keep her safe, if I'm around her all the time." i shrug. "By the way can you thank your brother. I've been kind of off my game for the past month and i really appreciate him taking over and keeping her safe." maybe i was a little to harsh on Eddie boy. Emmett throws his head back and laughs. "What." It takes a minute for them to subside. "You and Edward are both the same." I scowl. "I'm nothing like him." "Yes. Yes you are. You both hover over that girl like she's six. She'll be an adult in a few years and you treat her like a baby." i scoff. "I don't treat her like a baby." He raises an eyebrow. "So you're saying that the reason you hate Edward isn't directly because of the fact that you think he might be able to take care of Bella better than you?" i glare at the top of his head. "I never said i hated Edward,first of all. and second I've been taking care of Bella for almost seventeen years, i don't need some random ginger coming out of the woodwork and trying to take my job!" i hop down and try to walk away but he grabs my arm and tugs me back."I didn't mean to make you upset. Forgive me?" He gives me like the most heart wrenching puppy dog eyes ever. I sigh. "I guess I'm over reacting." I don't admit that I'm wrong to many people. We keep walking and talking and avoiding the subject of Edward and Bella."So Raine. He says swinging my hand that he had never let go of. "so Emmett." I mock. "Shut up." he laughs. "you're making this way harder than this has to be." I giggle. "Sorry, Sorry. Go on with your oh so important question." He gently and playfully shoves me. "Raine I know this is a bit forward, but with everything that's happening in two weeks i think i might as well ask now." He said seems a bit worried. "Raine will you." He mutters something under his breath. "My ears are more for listening out for the sick and hurt. I can't hear you when you're mumbling. Use your words, You're a Big Boy now Emmett!"He rolls his eyes. "Will you go out with me." Did he just ask that? Like I'm going to say no! "No." He gets a wounded puppy dog look. "Oh that's okay" I roll my eyes. "I'm kidding Em. Of course." His face lit up like a six-year-old on Christmas morning. "YES!" He booms."SHUT UP OUT THERE!" A familiar shrill voice shrieks. I turn my head and see we're outside of the Stanley's house. "If we stand out here in front of this house, I bet you twenty dollars that Jessica tells everyone we were having sex on her lawn." Emmett chuckles. "You wanna go make it not a lie?" I sneer, "Don't push it."


	20. Chapter 20

Two entire weeks have passed. the best and last two weeks of my life. "Bella are you wearing my shirt?"I ask fixing my hair in the mirror. "no. I'm wearing my shirt that you took last year and never gave back." She drags a brush through her hair. "Bella i forgot to ask, Can you even play baseball?" She sucks her teeth. "Of course not." I laugh. "Good, I didn't want to be the only one laying flat on my ass." Baseball is one of the only sport that I'm not good at. Angels aren't suppose to be violent. Hitting anything with a baseball bat, even a baseball, Is really uncomfortable for me. Or maybe it's not the angel thing. because I'm good at soccer and volleyball and I'm not supposed to hit or kick either. I guess maybe its the weapon thing. I don't know. Theres a knock at the front door. "WE'LL GET IT!" we say in tune rushing down the stairs trying to stop the inevitable interrogation of the boyfriends. "Actually I got it." Dad says somewhat smug. "So boys," I cut him off. "Daddy Edwards been arrested before." It was a lie but hey, 1 for all. I grab Emmet's arm and manage to scurry out while Dads whole attention is on Bella and Edward. "That was evil." Em laughs pulling out of the drive. "Yea." I say with a sly smile. It's so easy with Emmett. People say relationships take hard work but it doesn't feel like that with him. it's like he knows how i'm going to respond before he even says anything. He's more like an angel then i am. He's so sweet and pure but at the same time tainted. He's laud, obnoxious, and some times a pain in the ass. I think i love him I'd met his family last week. They're all pretty cool. Edward annoyed me a lot when we first met but I'm kind of over it now. Emmett made me realize that Bella is a big girl and i should start letting her do her own thing. Then there's Alice. Normally people like the pixie would annoy me. She's loud, perky, and hyper like a kid on a sugar high but she's good people. He 'visions' have helped me a lot in the past weeks but she still cant figure out how exactly im going to she can see about it is a video camera, broken glass, and blood. Emmet thinks i'm going to die filming hardcore porn. Next is Alice's mate Jasper. Him and Alice couldn't be more different. She's loud, He's 's enthusiastic about everything and he is more happy going with the flow. They counteract each other well, i think. Carlisle is the good doctor, even though he said I'm not allowed to call him that anymore. His compassionon is ununparalleled by anyone living or dead except maybe Gandhi. He puts everyone's feelings into consideration before he does anything. Esmé reminds me of my mother even though they're nothing alike. She's responsible and careful while my mother is fun and erratic, But she looks at her many children like Rene looks at me and Bella like we could do no wrong. And finally, well the least important in my eyes actually, Rosalie. She hates me. Why I don't know. What did I do, I don't care. She has made no moves to be friendly or nice to m in any way shape or form. And quite frankly I don't give a fuck. "We're here, Midget." He stops the car beside a pine tree. "I'm not a midget." i protest. He laugh and ruffles my hair. "Sure you're not." I scowl. "Hey! Hands off of the you make it angry it'll curl back up again." I whine. He laughs again as I climb out of his green jeep.

We walk for like 10 minutes to a very open field. "Oh look Emmet brought the trash with him." Rosalie says with a sneer. "Rosalie." Carlisle reprimands. I just smile sweetly at her. "I missed you to Rosalie. Is that a new push up bra." I ask politely. Jasper, who is my favorite Cullen besides Em, Snorts. "How dare you."She hisses. "Human." She smirks at the last part like it's the worst insult ever. "Sure let's go with that." Rosalie isn't really on my list of people to tell about the dead thing. Most of the cullens know. Carlisle, who told Esmé. Jasper, who tried to tell Alice but she already knew. Edward who i warned better not tell Bella. And of course Emmett. So… Really the wicked bitch of the east. "That was so mean!" Bella exclaims coming through the tree's.I smile. "How was the lecture." She glares. "awful. Thanks to you." I smirk. "I took the last lecture. It was your turn!" She rolls my eyes. "So anyway." Carlisle says. "You two. He points at me and Bella. "One of you is umpire and the other gets to heckle." "I would be honored to yell insults at your family." I say solemnly."Great you get them all riled up and then I get to tell them they're out." Bella mutters. She turns her back to the Cullen and mouths to me. "What if Rosalie tries to kill me."I roll my eyes. "You need a back isn't going to kill you in front of so many witnesses. And if she try hold up something shiny she'll get distracted." "PLAY BALL." Carlisle yells.


	21. Chapter 21

thirty minutes of me and Bella pretending to know whats going on, .REAL. Through the fucking trees Walks three mother f'ing vampires. The first one is Paler then most vampires. Her bright hair is the color as a fire truck. If she's a ginger were are her freckles. The second one is dark skinned with dread locks and a black trench coat. why are they all wearing coats? And the last person… was FUCKING MASTER.

Just kidding

It's some blonde dude wearing a brown trench coat. again with the trench coat.

"mmm, Baseball fans?" the brunnette asks handing back the ball that had traveled into the forest. "Thanks." carlisle says taking the ball, While Emmet shoves me lightly behind him. I look over to see Bella cowering slightly not knowing what to think of the red eyed vampires. I touch emmets back and begin spelling words. Y.O.U G.U.Y.S .W.I.L.L. B. OK? He, Alice, and Edward nod telling me its okay to take off. "Hey, guys i would hate to be rude, but me and Jessica left our stuff at your house so we really have to go get that." I didn't use Bella's reall name because the schools files are not protected that well and Jessica is on vacation in paris for the rest of the month so she wont be in any harm. "Okay do yoou need us to walk you back?" Edward asks. "No we'll be fine." I grab Bella and drag her away. The other coven couldn't be stupid enough to try and follow us while the cullens are in front of them, and by the time they managed to get away, me and bella will be long gone. "hey bells want to die." She looks at me confused and i smile. "Get ready for take off." I say splitting the ground.

Bellas arms wrapped tightly around my throat in fear. "Are you seriously telling me you're an dead?"She says. I gasp for air. "Yes and i'll be dead twice if you dont .let me BREATHE." She realizes her mistake and loosens her group on my throat. "Thank you." I say catching my breath. "I'll explain in the car." she wraps her legs around my waist. "What car." I smile about to reveal my favorite part of being an dead. I pull out some black car keys and click the clicker.

I put my seat belt on and check my reflection in the rear view. I adjust my mirrors and turn n the radio. Summertime sadness begins playing through the speakers. I haven't gotten to ride in my car in a while because of the whole avoiding the underworld thing. The car doesn't drive on the road, only under it. I can ride on earth but it'd be a little weird for a hovering car to be coming down the freeway one day.

With all of the predriving procedures out of the way i say out loud."Loki. On!" Loki is the Jarvis of my car. I named him of course after Thor's brother Loki. Oh and by the way he's a GPS. "Hello Raine. Long time no see. Has everything been okay?"I shrug and say. "Same old same old." Loki doesn't press for more information."Where are we heading today Madam?" Bella seems fascinated by Loki. "Department of guarded mortals." The DAGM is the only place mortals are allowed in the death watch "Ah so this must be your sister Isabella." He infers as the car begins driving. i could control Loki but its easier to just give him directions and let him drive. "Yes." Bella says. "Raine can you explain now?" I really dont feel like explaining this entire story right now so i say, "Loki, Could you-" He cuts me off. "I would be happy to explain." Loki has been working with/ for me for sixteen years. He started off as a tricycle and evolved all the way up.

My phone rings as the to are speaking.

**I hear voices in my head**

**they counsel me,they understand**

**they talk to me**

"Whats going on, Edward." I ask picking up the phone immediately. "Wheres Emmett?" I panic thinking something has happened to my teddy bear of a boyfriend. "I'm hear too." Emmett says into the phone. Oh thank god."Listen the vampire is a tracker. So you need to stay wherever you are. He cant find you. You need to keep her away from here— far away — Stay far far away." Edward seems really ocd about keeping Bella safe. Am i like that. "Alright.I'll call dad and tell him I convinced Bella to go to California with me. It wouldn't be the first time i left the state." I say. He hangs up rather rudely if i do say so my self." Bella is still talking excitedly to Loki. Though she seemed a little frustrated by the easy words he was using. I turn the little dial controlling his dialect and his words begin getting more difficult to match Bella's mind power.

I dial dads number but he doesn't pick up. A few seconds later he calls back.

**Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound**

**Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around **  
**My mama she loves you, no matter what she says**  
**its true **  
**I know that she hurts you, but remember I love**  
**you, too **

I pick up the phone. "You called Princess." He'd been so much happier these past two weeks due to me agreeing to go to AA. "Hey daddy. I just wanted to ask if me and Bellsy could go down to Cali for a few days." He thinks about it. "Why?" I furrow my brow. I'm much worse about telling sober lies then I am drunk ones. "We just really miss the heat and California is the closest place to home." I lie. "Are the Cullen's going." I knew by his tone the answer he wanted. "No the Cullen's are going to be out of town." I say truthfully. The Cullen clan technology are going to be out of town this weekend. "You gonna be back before Monday?" I tell him yes and he then says, "Well... I guess so, But i'm not home right now so just have Doctor Cullen see you guys off. By the way. Docter Cullen, The woman, Wanted me to come pick up your pet. What the hella m I supposed to feed that thing?" Dad thinks that nothing bad can happen as long as me and Bella are together. "I don't daddy." I say before hanging up

"What if dad gets hurt!" Bella suddenly panics. "The Cullen's will handle it." The rain had already probably faded the scent away from the house making it seem older then it is. If the coven is looking for Bella, They'll want a fresh scent. An the fresh scent is in the trees where me and Bella had been ten minutes ago. She nervously twirls her hair. I'm worried too. What if something happens to Emmett? He's my life. My world. He's the only reason why i'm trying to get my life on track. How am I supposed to go on with out him? I shake off the thoughts. Emmett's going to be okay. As if he knew I was thinking about him my phone started playing his ring tone, A thousand years(Which may or may not (wink wink) Be the title of the sequel) by Christina Perri

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave?**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone?**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

I pick it up almost immediately. "Are you okay?" I ask not realizing JUST how panicked I really am about his safety. He chuckles. "I'm fine." All of the laugh in his tone disappeared. "Are you two... Up there?" He seems just as panicked as i am which weirdly makes me feel better. "Yeah." He sighs with relief. "good. We managed to chase James, The blonde, and Victoria, the red head girl, all the way to Denver. The girl. she's an expert escape artist. She managed to get her and the guy out in a matter of dodge in a matter of seconds." I sigh. "Well no pressure or anything but you only have two days before me and bell have to be home before school on Monday. So... It would be really great if you didn't lose them again." The last part came out a little snooty. "Well sorry if It's not as easy as it looks to run four hundred miles an hour. But your day must be sooo hard. Sitting in your car that drives its self, while it talks to you in a ratchet accent." Emmett for some reason hate's Loki's Australian accent I sneer even though he cant see it. "Emmett that is the fourth time in two weeks that you have thrown shade at Loki and you now what that is not fair because sometimes you sound like a tired fat boy on crack and Loki doesn't say anything." I defend my best friend, who is sadly also my car. "i love you." He says suddenly ignoring the insult. I am a bit taken aback due to the fact that neither of us had said that to each other. "I love you too." I whisper suddenly very afraid. Knowing that considering what the soul book said i have no chance of living past today.

* * *

Emmett

Shes safe. I sigh in relief. But not for long. a little voice in the back of my head. Today is supposed to be the last day of her life and i cant even be with her? Why the hell do I have to be here? So what i'm the 'muscle'? with out me it will still be six to two. that's three Cullen's per vampire! What the fuck is the reasoning for me being here?

Edward read the thoughts as they came through my mind and snarled at me."BELLA! WE'RE FOCUSING ON BELLA NOW! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He says angrily. I growl at him. "Who the hell do you think you are? Telling me i cant THINK about my girlfriend?" I shove him back because he had stepped forward so that we were face to voice got dangerously low. "This is how it's going to happen. We spread out around the entire perimeter of the city. If one of us see's him, We'll call the others." He glared at me as he spoke. "Emmett, you take the south side.""Edward you can kiss the south side of my ass" I break in. "I'm with you.""Think it through, Emmett. We can save is nothing we can do about Rainella!"I step forward with the intent of ripping his head off but Jasper, Rosalie, and Carlisle drag me away from him. Edwad sighs and composes his self but i'm far from calming myself. "If the tracker is there," he continued grimly, "We call the others." i glare at him and walk away running to the southside of denver. Maybe if we hurry up and find him I can go get my Rainey

* * *

An hour later Rosalie calls me and the rest of the family on a conference call. "Hey the tracker just ran past me... Oops." I grind my teeth. "What the hell Rosalie!" She responds sweetly. "it was an accident." I hang up. suddenly feeling like an idiot because i've known exactly where they were headed the entire time. Arizona

* * *

Loki got us to DAGM and hour later. i have to get my mind right to be able to be in the angel section with all of the rest of the angels. I'm well known around the angel community. Which is definitely not a good thing. The rumor mill in the angel community is even worse then at a high school. and ever since I was thirteen the main rumor has been that i screwed my was to the top. Yeah. They think that I got my role as lieutenant by fucking master. To be honest i don't know how i became lieutenant. I dont visit head quarters. I only do my paperwork once every three months. I have a horrible attitude. But I KNOW i ddn't screw around with that bastard.

Loki pulled up slowly, Letting us out right at the doorstep so that i didn't have to carry bell. Walking in Bella stared in awe at the gray marble building as we walked in side. I drag her through the hall into the mortal 'room' There's only two people in there. A blonde girl who looked stuck up and a little girl dancing around happily on the clear floor. "Have fun." I tell Bella dully before leaving. I make my wings appear as I walk down the hallway. My normal gray wings are sparkling silver now. I stop outside of the watch room. Let the torture, humiliation, and bad scare tactics begin. I think with a sigh.

* * *

bella

I walk slowly into the room. The floor wasn't there. Not like a clear glass floor. The floor WASN'T there. It was like walking on air, literally. I sit silently in a soft red bean bag chair in the corner. It wasn't until the bean bag started moving, changing shapes, and connecting with other beanbags in the room that I realized that it actually a fire. What type of place did I just wonder into.

The little black haired girl wearing a flowing black night gown skips happily around the room tossing her hair from side to side. She stopped in front of me and waited for me to pay attention to her. "Hi." I say beginning to slowly drift away from her. She puts her black slipper covered foot on the side of the seat. "You have to go change into the right clothes." she says in a know-it-all manner pointing to the chest in the corner. I walk over to see a pure black outfit, the same color black as the other two in the room. It looked like It was made specifically for me. I go into the bathroom, which door was open. I hange into the pure black yoga pants and tank top. The material was softer then cotton. I could get used to this

* * *

"Well well." Mary Anne Daloo says as i walk into the door. The ginger bitch says eyeing my Dolph Ziggler graphic tee reading 'It's not showing off if you back it up' "If it isn't the queen of the bump and grind her self. Oh and I think we all know that you can 'back it up'" I give her a false smile. "queen of bump and grind? You know that is a really good title but i like this one Better. I am... 'Your boss'" She scoffs and turns back to her station where shes trying to construct what looks like a medicine for the little girl shes guarding.

I walk through the room ignoring the dirty looks from the other angels in the room, and into my office. I shut the door and slide to the ground with a sigh. How did it all get this bad. When did things get so awful for me here.

Eight years old

Me and Mary an skip down the hallway of the DAGM. We had to fill out our yearly reports on our guarded mortals. She wore one her necklace said B. and half of an f while mine had one and a half F's. She was my best friend. We both even signed our cards with BFF.I don't even remember what corny joke she told me but I know it made me burst with laughter. She had a million ways to make me laugh..She looked out for me and I did the same for her. She became an angel two days after me so we really had to watch each others were always around each other. She was good company and it was good to have her knew the secrets that I never even told her. She just could look at me and know what was on my I was younger I was slightly on the shy side but she helped me break through my shell.I almost never got frustrated with her like everybody kept me grounded. Every time I was about to lose it she pulled me back down to earth.I thought she was a true friend. I thought she would be here to the something wasn't right she would pull me aside like any true would talk on the phone all day and into the night. When I was having problems she would make everything okay again. She was a true friend.

Now if I even think about changing the date on the data base she comes up with another story to tell. before she would never run out of second chances but now it's like nobody including her is even giving me a first I make a little mistake it suddenly the end of the world for her and everybody else. Its like they want me to fail.

* * *

Bella

I lay in the softest bed I've ever experienced in my life. I hear a slight whooshing sound and after about an hour i finally asked. "What is that?" Delilah, The little girl, answers. "The best slide in the world." She says pointing to the little whole in the corner that I didn't even notice. "You jus type in were you want to go and then instead of sliding down, You move up and its SO much fun. I have to admit it ddoes sound pretty cool. I snuggle into my bed and fall asleep only to be woken a few hours later by my phone.

"Well, Well." A voice that sounds like smooth velvet except its harsh and condescending. "You know you're very good at hiding princess." I remember the voice from the clearing. The blonde man. "How do you have my number?" I say with a shaking voice. "Your school files aren't that well protected. And neither is your mother." In the back ground I can hear my mothers terrified screams. "You have twenty four hours to get to your old ballet studio or mommy dearest gets it." He snarls before hanging up the phone on me.

Emmett

Dawn broke overhead as I ran around the city of phoenix trying to catch the bastards scent. Every now and then I would find his scent but then it would disappear. Its like he's toying with us. Playing us like an X- box. I pause and smell the scent. it doesn't make sense. How is he disappearing without a trace. I suddenly hear Raine's voice in my head. Stop Emmett. If at first you dont succeed pretend to stop and see what idiot believes girl is a genius. I sigh hunch my shoulders and walk away. Then I know exactly what hes doing. He's using our weakness' against us.

In the field when he showed up Rosalie was glaring at Raine and Bella. So he chose to mow through Rosalie instead of the rest of us.

Now he's using the tension between me and Edward and me and Rosalie. Thats why his scent keeps bouncing around in irrational patterns. He knows I dont want to go over to Edward or Rosalie's side so hes balancing between the two.

But that would be to easy.

He's using our own tactics against us as well. we had been rubbing bellas clothes at random. I took a closer whiff of the scent. It's not his scent. His little ered headed escape artist's scent is all over the place. I get it now.

She's running on one side in a random patern. He's rinning with her things in the right direction.

"Emmett you're a genius." Edwar mtters. Wow I dont hear that often

Now the only thing to figure out is which is the right direction. Edward appears at my side. "It's that one. The one leading to The Paradise Valley District. Thats where they used to live." Jasper runs to my other side. "Thats why we're following this one." he says pointing to the scent leading away from Phoenix. I choose to trust the scarred Texan war veteran.

* * *

bella

I paced around the room trying to figure out what to do. What if its a trick?

The clock on the wall indicated that it had been two hours since the phone call.

the other two inhabitants of the room were soundly asleep in their respective beds.

What am I going to do? I think. I've got to save mom!

I finally mde up my mind.

I got a peice of paper and wrote with shaking hands

Rainey

I love you. I am so sorry. He has mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry.

Don't be angry.

And please, please, don't come after him. That's what he wants. I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me.

I love you. Forgive me.

Bella

* * *

I run to the slide and set the course to my old ballet studio. I look back at the two girls making sure they're sleeping soundly in their beds. I say a silent prayer before sitting in the slide and sliding in so that the suction pulls me up.

* * *

The slide dropped me off at the corner of Cactus, No one seemed to notice me.

I ran closer to the door that I once went through everyday. the dance studio is closed for spring break. I tugged the door handle and cautiously walk in.

It was dark and cool inside. The room was packed up for break. All the blinds were closed making the room look sinister and evil

The dark made me feel trapped even in the large space.

And then my mother's voice called.

"Bella? Bella?"

"Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again! " Her voice continued.

I looked over to the TV to see that it was playing one of our old home videos, and mom was in no real danger at all. But i am.

I turned slowly. James stood in the door way smiling to him self. We stared at each other for a long moment.

He walks toward me slowly still smiling evilly.

"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" His voice was kind.

"Yes," I answered trying to keep my voice steady."You don't sound angry that I tricked you." He observes stepping closer."I'm not." I answer honestly, not trying to sound brave but doing it anyway.

"How odd. You really mean it." He notes."you humans can be quite interesting."

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" he asked, hopefully it seemed to me.

"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."

"And what was his reply to that?"

"I don't know." It was strangely easy to converse with this gentele hunter.

"I left him a letter."

"How romantic, a last letter. Now how about that sister of yours? Will SHE avenge you?" His voice was just a little harder now, a hint of sarcasm marring his polite tone.

"I hope not."

"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."

I waited in silence.

"When Victoria couldn't get to your father,

I had her find out more about you. There was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to pay your mother a visit. I'd heard you say you were going home.

At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered. Humans can be very predictable; they like to be somewhere familiar, somewhere safe. And wouldn't it be the perfect ploy, to go to the last place you should be when you're hiding — the place that you said you'd be.

But of course I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch. I usually get a feeling about the prey that I'm hunting, a sixth sense, if you will.

I listened to your message when I got to your mother's house, but of course I couldn't be sure where you'd called from. It was very useful to have your number, but you could have been in Antarctica for all I knew, and the game wouldn't work unless you were close by.

"Then your boyfriend got on a plane to Phoenix. Victoria was monitoring them for me, naturally; in a game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were here after all. I was prepared; I'd already been through your charming home movies. And then it was simply a matter of the bluff.

"Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it?"

I didn't answer. The bravado was wearing off. I sensed that he was coming to the end of his gloat. It wasn't meant for me anyway. There was no glory in beating me, a weak human.

"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?"

He took a step back and touched a palm-sized digital video camera balanced carefully on top of the stereo. A small red light indicated that it was already running. He adjusted it a few times, widened the frame. I stared at him in horror.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."

He stepped toward me, smiling. "Before we begin…"

I felt a curl of nausea in the pit of my stomach as he spoke. This was something I had not anticipated.

"I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened twice, Not so long ago. The only two times my prey escaped me.

"I once had a friend.. And that friend managed to get his way into the Angel world." My eyes widen. "He became a master. A ruler. He rules with a some what iron fist but had a soft spot. You see over the past five years he's been a bit distracted from his ruling over the angel world. He doesnt let that effect his vampire duties but his angel work slacks." He continues. "You see fivve years ago a twelve year old girl caught his attention. A girl who he had promised me when she was only a child. Rainella Bianca Swan." He sighs in content as he says my sisters name. "Your sisters blood is even sweeter then yours. All angels blood sing like no human. But hers is the sweetest. But when he began fancing her dispite her rejections he banned me from ever sinking my teeth into her delicious skin. Normally I would Kill him and be done with it but you see, In the vampire world he is very high up. So I've stayed away. But how angry do you think it will make her to see you dying? How mad will she get?"

I tried to run. As useless as I knew it would be, as weak as my knees already were, panic took over and I bolted for the emergency door.

He was in front of me in a flash.

his foot stepped down hard on my leg. I couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I twisted up to reach for my leg, and he was standing over me, smiling.

"Would you like to rethink your last request?" he asked pleasantly. His toe nudged my broken leg and I heard a piercing scream. With a shock, I realized it was mine.

"Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?" he prompted.

"No!" I croaked. "No, Edward, don't. Raine don't—" And then something smashed into my face, throwing me back into the broken mirrors.

Over the pain of my leg, I felt the sharp rip across my scalp where the glass cut into it. And then the warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my shirt, hear it dripping on the wood below. The smell of it twisted my stomach.

Through the nausea and dizziness I saw something that gave me a sudden, final shred of hope. His eyes, merely intent before, now burned with an uncontrollable need. The blood — spreading crimson across my black shirt, pooling rapidly on the floor — was driving him mad with thirst. No matter his original intentions, he couldn't draw this out much longer.

Let it be quick now, was all I could hope as the flow of blood from my head sucked my consciousness away with it. My eyes were closing.

I heard, as if from underwater, the final growl of the hunter. I could see, through the long tunnels my eyes had become, his dark shape coming toward me. With my last effort, my hand instinctively raised to protect my face. My eyes closed, and I drifted.

* * *

Raine

"Bella!" I shrieked bursting into the ballet studio. The side said she had been gone for almost an hour.

James growled at me as I ran to my sister.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" I begged, not sure who's in more agony me or Bella.

She didn't respond. Just looked at me distantly.

A hand grab my shoulder and threw me across the room. I sprout my wings and fly at him only to be grabbed by the leg and thrown into a mirror. "Son of a bitch!" I say in runs at be but i fly up causing him to also slam into the mirror. I kick him with such force that we both fly backwards. He gets up first. The last thing I remember is going though the glass window leading to the little reception office head first.

The angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong. I tried to find him, to tell him everything was fine, but the water was so deep, it was pressing on me, and I couldn't breathe.

There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out, gasping, breaking through the dark pool.

"Bella!" the angel cried.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," a calm voice informed me.

"Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

A howl of rage strangled on the angel's lips.

I felt a sharp stab in my side. This couldn't be heaven, could it? There was too much pain for that.

"Some ribs, too, I think," the methodical voice continued.

But the sharp pains were fading. There was a new pain, a scalding pain in my hand that was overshadowing everything else.

Someone was burning me.

"Edward." I tried to tell him, but my voice was so heavy and slow. I couldn't understand myself.

* * *

Emmett

"Raine no. You cant leave." I whimper holding her unconscious body.

"You'll be okay." I mutter as Calise begins towards us. "I promise

* * *

Charlie

It's been a week. Bella's out of the hospital but there's still no sign of Raine. She's wandered away from her sister and is now missing.

My phone rings. I shoot up. It's Raine's ringtone.

I'm lost in her there holdin' that pink rod and reel

She's doin' almost everything but sittin' still

Talkin' 'bout her ballet shoes and training wheels

And her kittens

And she thinks we're just fishin'

I pick up the phone as fast as I can. "Baby girl?" The voice on the other end is definitely not my daughter. "Charlie." I recognize the voice as David a Seattle cop. "We found her... She's okay."

* * *

"And in other news, Today seventeen year old missing person Rainella Swan was found in Seattle, Washington. The teen feel into a semi permanent coma. Police think she was under the influence of alcohol and drugs. The teen did have a very large history with substance abuse. More on this story tonight at eleven."

* * *

My eyes shoot open.I dont know where I am. I don't know what happened.

I look around. I'm in a hospital room. and then the memories float back to me. I'm not dead.

I feel a pressure on my hand and I turn my head to see my father. Standing in the background is Emmett. "good morning." Dad says wrapping me into a hug. "I missed you." emmett steps forward. "We missed you." He says solemnly. "I'm not dead." I whisper softly.

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
**There's always cracks**  
**Crack of sunlight**  
**Crack in the mirror on your lips**  
**It's the moment of a sunset Friday**  
**When our conversations twist**  
**It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo**  
**But the ice should be on our heads**  
**We only spun the web to catch ourselves**  
**So we weren't left for dead**

**And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you**  
**And though this journey is over I'll go back if you ask me to**

**I'm not dead just floating**  
**Right between the ink of your tattoo**  
**In the belly of the beast we turned into**  
**I'm not scared just changing**  
**Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile**  
**You're my crack of sunlight**

**You can do the math a thousand ways but you can't erase the facts**  
**That others come and others go but you always come back**  
**I'm a winter flower underground always thirsty for summer rain**  
**And just like the change of seasons**  
**I know you'll be back again**

**I'm not dead just floating**  
**Underneath the ink of my tattoo**  
**I've tried to hide my scars from you**  
**I'm not scared just changing**  
**Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile**  
**You're my crack of sunlight oh**

**I'm not dead just yet**  
**I'm not dead I'm just floating**  
**Doesn't matter where I'm going**  
**I'll find you**  
**I'm not scared at all**  
**Underneath the cuts and bruises**  
**Finally gained what no one loses**  
**I'll find you**  
**I will find you**

**I'm not dead just floating**  
**I'm not scared just changing**  
**You're my crack of sunlight yeah**

End


End file.
